The Show That Changed Our Lives: NIZZY
by Nicole Prower
Summary: Well... what do we have here? It is my first romance story!  well, at least, formally.  In this one, Noah and Izzy meet when they are orphans... yes, this includes some... "innocent" lies... Anyhow! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**The Show that Changed Our Lives: Nizzy.**

_Hey, everyone! Since February just passed and I did not published anything during that month, I felt much obligated to do something to "make do" for my inactivity. I am not good with romance stories (for I myself have only fallen in love once, and it didn´t worked out), but I chose to give it a little shot. Please review to tell me whether I experiment this genre a little more, or not. Thank you a bunch!_

_-.-.- Miss Nicole Murder, a.k.a. Slanguage or The Reformed Slanguage._

**Chapter 1: Childhood at the Orphanage.**

He felt uneasy and afraid as he entered the orphanage. His parents had died when he was a baby, and his uncle had cared for him during the last four years. Now, he was alone due to his uncle´s lack of job and prison for evading taxes. And so, Noah was heading to his new room at this little shelter for lonely kids.

The assistant that led Noah noticed that the little boy had his teeth clenched, as if he was scared.

"Don´t be afraid, Noah. I am sure that someone will like you, and adopt a cute little creature as you are..."she said, smiling.

Noah kept silent until he reached the room in which he was staying.

"I´m afraid that you will have to share a bunk with someone else. Right now, we don´t have solo rooms."

"Okay, mistress... Mildred," Noah mumbled, as she left, explaining that she was going to bring in Noah´s only belongings, which were a few clothes, two books, and a picture of his late parents.

When Noah was alone, he tried to see if there was someone on the room... hiding.

"Hello?" he timidly asked.

"_Who goes in here...?_" asked back a whispering, eerie voice. It came from somewhere in the barely lit room... and it spoke to Noah.

"I...I am Noah... your roomy I think..."

And it was then when a red-haired being appeared, hurling onto Noah, with a loud scream, Tarzan style. Noah was pinned to the ground, and he was afraid of this... beast.

It was until she spoke that Noah discovered that it was no beast, just a girl about his age.

"I am Isabella! If you want, call me Izzy!" she said, and shared a huge, whitish grin in her face.

"Woah!" Noah cried.

"Hey, Woah!" she dumbly said.

"No, no. My name is Noah... and you are crushing me!"

"OOOOPSIE!"

Izzy picked herself up, and the assistant came in with Noah´s little briefcase. She was smiling.

"I see that you are meeting! Great! Noah, this is your roommate, Izzy," she joyfully said. She checked the time, and told them to go downstairs, for it was dinner time.

At the mess hall, Noah felt uneasy. So many eyes staring!

"This is Noah, your new fellow partner. Treat him well, everyone," Mildred declared.

"And..." Izzy jumped, "...If you don´t treat him well... I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU!"

"Isabella..." Mildred droned.

"Sorry... BUT YOU KEEP THAT IN MIND!"

Noah chuckled a little. He thought that he could survive this little energy cell that his roomy was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Adopted!**

After two years had gone by, and Noah had become a close friend to Izzy, news came to them. Izzy was being adopted! Despite her wild nature... she was about to be adopted! Yet, first of all, she had to present herself to the possible foster parents; and that was about to happen.

"Izzy, they are ready. Are you so?" asked Mildred.

"Yes, miss Mildred,"she answered, and smiling, she went with her to the room in which the interview was scheduled.

Noah was left alone, with his lone thought: _I hope that she does nothing wrong and crazy this time..._

"Hello there!" Noah heard Izzy exclaim.

Noah was piqued, and he tried to find a place in which her could eavesdrop calmly, without fear to be discovered and punished by any mistress. He quickly discovered that the very room in which he sat was the best place to do so.

"Hello there, darling," he heard the foster father greet.

"Hey, sir!" she cheered.

"Can you tell us about yourself? What do you like to do?" the foster mother questioned.

"Well… I like swinging on vines!"

Noah slapped his face. Wrong move, he thought.

… Well… Not really, for it turned out that the foster parents were bold exploreres, who dug up treasures, dove into shark-infested pools… AND swung on vines! Of course that they adopted Izzy!

*TWO DAYS LATER*

Noah was alone in his room. Izzy was gone, and all left of her was a drawing she made for Noah as a good-bye gift. It displayed the two kids toghether, playing tag, with Izzy swinging on a vine, and Noah pursuing her with his blue book in grip.

All left was that… and a promise.

*FLASHBACK*

"Will I ever play with you again? Or even see you?" Noah asked, holding the gift that his buddy gave him. Tears streamed down his face, as well as these watered his clothes.

For once, the red-haired explosion of energy, action and happiness was gloom, sad… off.

"I… don´t know"

"You are my best friend."

Izzy was silent for a few moments before replying.

"So are you!" She said, hugging him. "I promise that we will meet again, even if I must swim in the Amazon River to find you, Noah! I promise that!"

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"I miss her…" Noah whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III:A Fulfilled Promise**

Nine years had gone by, and the separated friends had now grown up; they never forgot that past-day promise. Both were in their sophomore year at distinct schools. Both remembered each other.

"I know... I promise that I will see you someday, even if I have to dive into the Amazon River!"

Izzy´s promise echoed in Noah´s mind as he walked out of a boat that hade brought him to a so-called Wawanakwa Island, where a Camp had been settled. He didn´t know how did he even signed up for the crazy contest, but what was he going to do now? Just "introduce" himself to the other contestants. Bah. Noah did not minded introducing himself, anyways. What was he going to say? "Hey, I am Noah, and I was orphan." Nah. Noah´s mind told him that it was better to keep some distance from the other guys...

Until something... or rather... someone caught his attention.

In front of his eyes, a motorboat was carrying the very redhead loon-atic he had met at the Orphanage. Izzy!

Yes, undoubtely it was Izzy, for who would have been as clumsy as her wasçlking out of the boat? Who would have survived that yank against the harbour?

Izzy fell not only because of her clumsiness... but also for what she noticed. Noah! It was Noah!

... So they ended up as teammates...

...But he left early.

...But she was happy to see him again.

... But to HIS despair, she had a relationship back at the island with one of their mutual friends, Owen.

...But Owen and Izzy broke up.

...And so, the Nizzy couple was born.


End file.
